SM055: The Professors' New Adventure!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash has resolved the Ultra Beast incident by working with his classmates from the Pokémon School and the legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo. Peaceful days are now returning to Alola again as well. And then one day, Professor Kukui has something very important to tell Ash. Episode Plot Lillie writes an entry in her diary, thinking it was a long time ago she and her friends rescued her mother. Despite the ordeal, Lusamine recovered very quickly. Lillie looks at Snowy, reminding they will visit the Pokémon School, in which they haven't been for a while. She snuggles with Snowy, being excited for that day. At School, Togedemaru plays with Pikachu, who notes Ash looking at the horizon. The latter thinks about the events when Lusamine was rescued from the Ultra Space. After she and her children flew off in a helicopter, Ash turned to greet Nebby, but found it was gone. Ash shouted "Solgaleo!", but could not find it, as Ash wants to thank him. Pikachu visits Ash, who wonders where Solgaleo is, thinking it may be in Ultra Space or somewhere, alone, in Alola. He clenches his fist with sugar stars, reminding himself about Nebby. Suddenly, he hears as others note Lillie has arrived. Lillie came to visit the School, and Lana exclaims she did want to see her, too. Mallow asks about Lillie's mother, whom Lillie describes as feeling good. Sophocles and Kiawe are glad, seeing how strong Lusamine is. Ash visits Lillie, and Pikachu jumps to Lillie's shoulder to snuggle with her. Lillie thanks the two of them, thinking without them, they could not have rescued her mother. Ash grins, while Lillie thanks the rest for helping her, too. Mallow claims Lillie shouldn't express this gratitude, as Kiawe reminds her they have to help each other out in dire need. Ash confirms this, for they will help out anytime. Kukui, behind the classroom, notes the class' friendship has improved. Kukui enters the class and greets everyone. At evening, on beach, Burnet is amused by Ash's coolness, as is Kukui. Burnet wishes to see their faces, and Kukui also admits he wished Burnet to see them, surprising her. Ash cleans the dishes, and has his Pokémon, along with Burnet's Munchlax, to place them on the shelves. Burnet and Kukui note they think alike, and the former wonders if the latter has the same thoughts as she does right now. She believes that's not likely, but has Kukui answer. Kukui is at a loss of words, so Burnet asks him to "admit defeat". Kukui refuses, so Burnet, avoiding him, points his finger that she chooses him, while Kukui takes out his Poké Ball. Kukui opens the Poké Ball, showing a ring. He notes he may have known what Burnet was thinking, who blushes. Later, as the two Luvdisc in Kukui's aquarium are about to kiss, Rowlet falls down on its head and goes to sleep. Ash is displeased, telling Rowlet that it should sleep elsewhere and not to fall down. Kukui and Burnet come to the house, and want to tell Ash something important, to have him the first one to know. The Pokémon gather, as Burnet and Kukui announce their news. Rowlet falls out of the window, as Rotom is shocked to hear the two are getting married. Rotom starts calculating the chances how much they would become happy by getting married, but Burnet explains that is not something that can be measured. Ash is amazed and hugs the two for these news. The rest of Pokémon hug the two professors, except Rowlet, who bashes itself into the aquarium. The next day, the girls are amused to hear the news of the marriage. Sophocles becomes confused, thinking there would be two wives, but Kiawe stops him, and asks when the ceremony will be held. The girls start fantasizing about the ceremony until Ash explains there won't be a ceremony. Kiawe wonders wouldn't they pledge marriage to the Wela Volcano. He is uncertain himself if that is just family tradition, or the Akala Island tradition. Mallow thinks they could at least give them a present, and Lillie and Lana add they could even add the whole ceremony. Kiawe and Sophocles like the idea, making Ash wonder how will they react. Kukui visits the class, but notes everyone is calm. He asks what is going on, and everyone starts acting nervously. Later, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie and Mallow start making preparations. Ash and Sophocles come to them, reporting the principal agreed to attend the ceremony, who was very excited and started dressing into various Pokémon. Lillie explains Olivia agreed to come, too. She was quite excited, and as she wondered what present to give the couple, she fell down. Regardless, Olivia made her decision, while Lana noted how weird Olivia was. Mallow promises the menu for the ceremony will be done, as her father promises to give his best in preparing the meal. The class thanks him, and Mallow mentions the wedding cake, amusing Lana and Lillie. Mallow thought of having Nina make pancakes, which amazes the rest. Ash reports Kukui and Burnet are still unaware of these preparations. At night, Ash walks with Pikachu, finding it hard to believe the wedding is tomorrow. The two look at the sky, dazzled by the stars, making Ash wish Nebby is here to see this. Suddenly, Gladion and Umbreon approach Ash, and the former greets him. Ash goes to invite Gladion for the wedding, but Gladion replies he is going on a journey. He decides to take on the Island Challenge, as Pikachu's 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt motivates him to progress on. Gladion asks Ash to thank Burnet and Kukui in his name, and leaves. Ash promises to continue the Island Challenge, and wishes to battle Gladion another time. Gladion smiles, and waves his hand. At morning, Ash tries to wake Kukui up, who explains school's off today. Ash has Rowlet use Peck, hitting Kukui, who wakes up. He is greatly shocked to see Rowlet awake, wondering what is going on. Ash admits Rowlet isn't the only one who is awake. He leads Kukui to Burnet, who is dressed in a white gown, while the rest of the class shout "Alola surprise!" Kukui is surprised, even more so to see a ceremony outside for the wedding. Burnet explains his little students prepared all of this. Soon, with the wedding music being played, the veil shows Burnet and Kukui, dressed up for the event. The class is amazed, and as Burnet has Munchlax as her attendant, Kukui sends Braviary to attend him. Braviary's presence surprises the class, while Kukui and Burnet walk to the altar. Samson Oak announces everyone has come to celebrate the union between Burnet and Kukui. Team Rocket appears from a distance, cheering Mareanie up, as Meowth notices a wedding going on. Team Rocket is not interested and leaves, except for Mareanie. She dreams of getting married with James, until he orders to follow them. Oak gives out the speech, startling the couple with his Pokémon imitations. Ash, nervous about this, goes to the couple to give them their rings. Kukui and Burnet place rings on one another's finger. Everyone claps, as Samson pronounces them as wife and "Linoo"band. Samson tells they can now kiss each other, but Munchlax jumps and kisses Samson. Everyone attends a lot of festivities and have fun. The class faces Faba, who apologizes to them. Lusamine explains Faba will be Wicke's subordinate from now on. Faba expresses regret for injuring Gladion and Lillie, and the latter and Ash ask him to raise his head. Lusamine asks for cooperation with the class, should another Ultra Beast appear in Alola. Lusamine explains the group fought Nihilego, as Wicke adds they have named the Ultra Beasts. Per Wicke's order, Faba shows "Ultra Guardian", and Lusamine invites the class to join this organization to help capture the Ultra Beasts. She explains the Ultra Wormholes are, nowadays, easier to open, and believes the Ultra Beasts they have seen have wandered into the world by accident. Wicke thinks it is the best solution to capture and return the Ultra Beasts to their home. Lusamine asks them to join the Ultra Guardians, to which everyone accepts. Lillie admits she likes that her mother kept on going forward, even after this terrible ordeal. Burnet throws her bouquet of flowers, which lands into Olivia's hands, who exclaims she will be the next one getting married. Suddenly, everyone sees Nebby walking in the sky. The class thanks Solgaleo, who gazes at them before disappearing. Ash wonders if he'll see Solgaleo once more, to which Burnet and Kukui confirm. They state it is "their Nebby", and Ash starts believing in that. Meanwhile, a purple being comes out of an Ultra Wormhole. At night, Burnet and Kukui admit this was unexpected, but are grateful for the children that prepared this ceremony. Kukui is also moved by Burnet's words "I Choose You". Burnet giggles, and the two admit they like being near one another. Debuts Pokémon *Poipole Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Solgaleo (JP), Luvdisc (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks which surprise does it happen in this episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Professor Kukui's wedding. The other answers are Lillie escaping from home (blue), Kiawe's birthday (red), and Sophocles' move out (yellow). **Just like the previous episodes, this segment was not shown in the original broadcast due to the giveaway events related to the 1,000th episode. Dub differences *The beverage that the professors drank during the wedding is changed into juice instead. Gallery Ash is a bit worried SM055 2.png Burnet and Kukui have a walk, discussing the past adventures SM055 3.png Kukui and Burnet share the news with Ash SM055 4.png Mallow, Lillie and Lana are depressed that there is no wedding party SM055 5.png Ash and Pikachu wonder how will Kukui and Burnet react to the party SM055 6.png Ash and Sophocles have spoken to the eccentric principal Oak SM055 7.png The clumsy Olivia pledges her support SM055 8.png Gladion has decided to take on the Island Challenge SM055 9.png Ash wakes Kukui up SM055 10.png Kukui sees many of their friends have gathered for the wedding ceremony SM055 11.png Kukui and Burnet, in formal outfits SM055 12.png Team Rocket sees some commotion going on SM055 13.png Ash is nervous as he gives the wedding rings SM055 14.png Munchlax kissing Principal Oak SM055 15.png The new couple light on the Love Ball installment SM055 16.png Kukui slices the cake SM055 17.png Burnet and Kukui dance SM055 18.png Everyone has good time SM055 19.png Wicke shows that they named the Ultra Beast as Nihilego SM055 20.png Olivia catches Burnet's bouquet SM055 21.png A mysterious Ultra Beast appears }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts